Cleveland
Tennessee linna kohta vaata artiklit Cleveland (Tennessee). pisi|220px|Terminal Tower Clevelandis }} Cleveland [ kli:vlənd] on linn USA-s Ohio osariigi kirdeosas, Cuyahoga maakonna halduskeskus. See asub Cuyahoga jõe suudme lähedal Erie järve ääres. 2010. aasta rahvaloenduse kohaselt elas linnas 396 815 inimest, mis teeb sellest elanike arvult osariigi teise linna. Cleveland on osariigi suurima suurlinna-ala Suur-Clevelandi geograafiline, majanduslik ja kultuuriline keskus. Cleveland asutati 1796. aastal ning sellest sai 19. sajandil tänu sobivale asukohale kiiresti tähtis transpordisõlm ja terasetööstuskeskus. 1930. aastal elas seal üle 900 000 inimese, millega oli see elanike arvult viies linn riigis. 20. sajandi teisel poolel alganud majanduse struktuurimuutused põhjustasid linna allakäigu, millega kaasnesid ka rassirahutused. Clevelandis tegutsevad orkester, protestantlik Ühinenud Kristuse Kirik (United Church of Christ), katoliku piiskopkond, mitu riigi kõrgliigades mängivat spordimeeskonda ja Rock'n'rolli Kuulsuste Hall. Linnas on kolm ülikooli ning lisaks eraülikool Case Western Reserve University. Clevelandi sadam on Suure järvistu suuruselt kolmas ja on Saint Lawrence'i jõe kaudu ühendatud Atlandi ookeaniga. Clevelandis on suur Demokraatliku Partei toetajaskond. Minevikus on linnas olnud suur mõju progressivistel liikumistel ja ametiühingutel. Clevelandi hüüdnimi on The Forest City. Geograafia pisi|Suur-Clevelandi satelliitfoto Cleveland asub Ohio osariigi kirdeosas Erie järve lõunakaldal järve läänetipus asuvast Toledost linnulennult 150 km kaugusel ja järve idatipus asuvast Buffalost 280 km kaugusel ning Detroitist umbes 145 km kaugusel kagus ning Ohio ja Pennsylvania piirist 100 km kaugusel läänes. Linna pindala on 213,47 km², millest 200,93 km² hõlmab maismaa. Linna ulatub 22,5 kilomeetrit mööda Erie järve rannikut, seejuures ümbritseb ta kolmest küljest ranniku ääres paiknevat Bratenahli küla, ning ulatub kuni 14,5 kilomeetri kaugusele sisemaale. Cleveland paikneb mõlemal pool Cuyahoga jõe suuet. Kesklinn ja umbes kaks kolmandikku linnast jääb Cuyahoga jõe suudmest ida poole. Linn piirneb kõigist kolmest küljest Cuyahoga maakonna teiste omavalitsustega ning koos nelja või viie teise maakonnaga moodustavad Clevelandi-Elyria-Mentori suurlinna-ala ehk Suur-Clevelandi (Greater Cleveland). Majandusgeograafiliselt asetseb Clevelandi Roostevöö ja endise Tööstusvöö keskel. Tegemist on tiheasustusega alaga, USA esimese tööstuspiirkonnaga, mille kunagistele keskpunktidele on tänapäeval sageli iseloomulik rasketööstuse allakäik. Topograafia Clevelandi ala moodustab kolme suure piirkonna ristumiskoha. Linn ise paikneb Suure järvistu tasandiku lõunaservas. Edelas avaneb Kesktasandik, Kesk-Lääne viljakas preeriaala. Kagusse jääb Allegheny platoo, mida on kujundanud mandrijää sulamine, ning mis ulatub kuni Apalatšide mäestikuni. Erie järve rannajoon teeb jõesuudme juures järsu käänaku ja võtab suuna kirdesse. Maapind tõuseb kagu suunas astanguliselt ja langeb järve suunas järsult. 750 meetri kaugusel sisemaal asuv kesklinn paikneb järve pinnast 25 meetrit kõrgemal. Nõlvakut läbib mitu jõge, mis on uuristanud sügavaid orge. Selgelt on suurim Cuyahoga jõe org, mis on umbes 800 meetrit lai. Jõeoru kaldapealsed on tugevalt linnastunud ja jõge ületab mitu silda.. pisi|center|675px|Clevelandi panoraam Erie järvelt vaadatuna 2006. aastal. Keskel on nähtavad linna kolm kõrgeimat hoone: [[Key Tower, 200 Public Square ja Terminal Tower]] Linnaosad Cleveland jaguneb 36 linnaosaks (neighborhood), mis on tuntud ka nime all Statistical Planning Area.Clevelandi linnaosad Igat linnaosa arvestatakse rahvaloendustel eraldi. Linnaosade elanike arv on vahemikus 1200–35 000. Linnaosade nimi ja piir ühilduvad sageli kunagiste omavalitsusüksustega, mis olid iseseisvad ligikaudu aastatel 1850–1925. Administratiivselt pole iga linnaosa oma politseipatrullidel enam tähtsust. Igale linnaosale omane kultuuriline identiteet on aastakümneid kestnud sisserände tulemusena kaduma läinud. Teisest küljest on aga kindel sotsiaalne identiteet veel olemas. Lisaks tähistavad linnaosad eraldi elamukvartaleid ning erinevad linnauuenduse programmid toimuvad samuti linnaosade ja nende piiride põhjal. Cuyahoga jõgi jagab linna idapoolseks (East Side) ja läänepoolseks osaks (West Side). East Side'i edelaosa, mis jääb Broadway Avenue ja Cuyahoga jõe vahel, tuntakse lõunapoolse osana (South Side). Eeslinnad pisi|left|[[Shaker Heights Clevelandi idaküljel]] Clevelandi ümbritsevad eeslinnad koosnevad peamiselt elamurajoonidest. Eeslinnade pindala ulatub 0,2 ruutkilomeetrist kuni 64 ruutkilomeetrini ning elanike arv tuhadest kuni paarikümne tuhandeni. Kõige suurem on linna edelaküljel paiknev Parma, kus elab ligi 80 000 inimest, järgnevad lääneküljel asuv Lakewood (50 000 elanikku), kirdeküljel asuv Euclid (48 000 elanikku) ja idaküljel asuv Cleveland Heights (45 000 elanikku). Suurimad tööstuspiirkonnad asuvad Cuyahoga jõe oru ümbruses: Euclid kirdes, Brook Park ja Parma edelas ning Solon kagus. Mõnesse äärmisse eeslinna on kerkinud samuti kaubanduskeskusi ja ärilinnakuid. Hoonestus valgub linnapiiridest väljaspool sujuvalt laiali. Linna keskosast kaugemale minnes muutub rahvastiku keskmine vanus väiksemaks ja hooned uuemateks. Samuti väheneb linnapiiridest kaugemal märgatavalt rahvastikutihedus, samas kui majanduslik heaolu ja eramajade osakaal suureneb. Clevelandi eeslinnad on tekkinud viies etapis."Suburbs". The Encyclopedia of Cleveland History Nende asukoht tähtsamate transporditeede juures ja kaugus Clevelandi kesklinnast väljendavad vastava perioodi ajal valitsenud transpordiliiki, mida tööle minekuks kasutati. Kliima pisi|Vaade Clevelandile jäätunud Erie järvelt Clevelandis valitseb Suure järvistu piirkonnale tüüpiline niiske mandriline kliima. Suved on soojad ja niisked ning talved külmad ja lumised. Talvel liigub külm arktiline õhk üle sooja vee, haarates kaasa niiskust, mis kõrgemale tõustes jahtub, ning sellega kaasnevad suured lumetormid. Aasta keskmine õhutemperatuur on 10,5 °C. Talvekuudel on kuu keskmine õhutemperatuur on –0,5 °C kuni –3,5 °C, kuid õhutemperatuur võib neil kuudel langeda järsult alla –15 °C. Õhutemperatuurid tunduvad aga sageli tuulekülma tõttu isegi madalamad. Sellele vaatamata võivad soojalained tõsta talvekuudel õhutemperatuuri ajuti kuni 15 °C-ni. Kõige madalam õhutemperatuur on mõõdetud 19. jaanuaril 1994, mil oli –28,8 °C külma. Kõige soojemad on suvekuud, juuni, juuli, august, mil keskmine kõrgeim õhutemperatuur ulatub kuni 28 °C-ni, kuid võib tõusta ajuti ka üle 30 °C. Kõrgeim õhutemperatuur mõõdeti 25. juunil 1988, mil oli 40 °C sooja. Lisaks mõjutab õhutemperatuure Erie järv, kuna ta ei lase varakevadel õhul soojeneda, samas kui sügisel hoiab järv ilma kauem soojana. Sademeid langeb aasta lõikes enam-vähem ühtlaselt. Kõige vähem sajab hilistalvel, mil Erie järv on külmunud ja suuri lumetorme ei esine. Kõige enam sajab septembris (97 mm). Aastane keskmine sademete hulk on 994 mm. Cleveland paikneb nn Lumevöö (Snow Belt) lääneservas. Geograafiliste iseärasuste tõttu erineb lumehulk mõningal määral linna eri piirkondades: linna lääneosas on aastane lumehulk alates 1893. aastast ületanud 250 cm vaid kolmel korral, samas kui idaosas ei ole aastane lumehulk üle 250 cm ebatavaline. Ajalugu Rajamine ja algusaastad pisi|155px|[[Moses Cleavelandi kuju Clevelandi kesklinnas Public Square'il]] 18. sajandi lõpus nõudlesid Connecticuti osariigi maamõõtjad praeguse Ohio osariigi kirdeosa, mis sai nimeks Connecticut Western Reserve. 1796. aastal jagati see ala maaüksusteks ja sama aasta 22. juulil Erie järve kaldale Cuyahoga jõe suudmealale rajatud piirkonna keskus nimetati Moses Cleavelandi järgi Cleavelandiks. Cleaveland juhtis tema järgi nimetatud asula plaanistamist. Aastal 1831 sai "Cleavelandist" "Cleveland", kui üks kohalik ajaleht, Cleveland Advertiser, jättis Cleavelandi nimest välja a-tähe. Clevelandi esimene alaline asunik oli Lorenzo Carter, kes ehitas oma palkmaja Cuyahoga jõe kaldale. Cleveland oli algusest peale Connecticut Western Reserve'i geograafiline, majanduslik ja kultuuriline keskus. Tänu sellele valiti see 1810. aastal vastloodud Cuyahoga maakonna halduskeskuseks. 23. detsembril 1814 sai Cleveland eraldi omavalitsuseks. 1836. aastal sai Cleveland linnaõigused. 1847. aastal moodustati Clevelandi piiskopkond. Linna ainus majanduslik rivaal oli Cuyahoga vastaskaldal paiknenud Ohio City ning esimestel aastakümnetel leidsid nende kahe vahel aset poliitilised vaidlused. Ohio City jäi eraldi omavalitsuseks kuni 1854. aastani, mil see liideti Clevelandiga. Tööstuslik areng Clevelandi areng oli alguses aeglane, kuid 1825. aastal avatud Erie kanali ja 1832. aastal valminud Ohio-Erie kanali kaudu sai Cleveland ühenduse Atlandi ookeani ja Mississippi jõega ning sellega juurdepääsu ka rahvusvahelistele laevateedele. 1849. aastal sai linn raudteeühenduse, mis aitas samuti linna kiirele majanduslikule arengule kaasa. Cleveland sai tähtsaks tooraine ümbertöötlemise keskuseks. 1868. aastal avati esimene terasetehas ja 1870. aastal asutas John D. Rockefeller linnas oma esimese naftatöötlemistehase Standard Oil Company, mille peakorter kolis 1885. aastal New Yorki. Järgmistel kümnenditel sai Clevelandist tähtis terasetööstuse- ja naftatöötlemisekeskus. pisi|left|235px|Vaade linnulennult Clevelandile 1877. aastal Clevelandi industrialiseerumisele aitas oluliselt kaasa ka Ameerika Ühendriikide kodusõda (1861–1865). Linnas toodeti sõjaväeriietust, tubakatooteid, terast, relvaaluseid ja raudteerööpaid ning ehitati aurulaevu. 1864. aastal töödeldi Suure järvistu rauamaagi kogutoodangust enam kui pool Clevelandis. Peale selle asus linnas mitu laevandusettevõtet ja arvukad kaubandusettevõtted, seal hulgas kaheksa raudtee-ettevõtte kontorit. Pärast sajandivahetust kasvas Cleveland Detroiti järel USA teiseks autotööstuskeskuseks. Kohalikud ettevõtted tegelesid peamiselt autode kokkupanekuu, autoosade ja varuosade tootmise ja sõidukite arendamisega. Suurimad tehased olid White Motoril (auroautod ja hiljem raskeveokid), Eatonil (käigukastid), Willard (patareid), Fisher Bodyl (autokered), Baker/Otisel (elektrisõidukid), Fordil (mootorid), General Motorsil (automaatkäigukastid, diiselmootorid) ja Peerlessil (luksusautod). Aastal 1910 lisandus neljanda olulise sektorina elektrotehnikatööstus. Teise maailmasõja ajal monteeriti Clevelandis Boeing B-29 pommituslennukeid ja Fisher P-75 tüüpi hävituslennukeid. 1920.–1950. aastad Suuresti tänu majanduslikule õitsengule oli 1920. aastaks Clevelandist saanud elanike arvult riigi viies linn – 1920. aasta rahvaloenduse kohaselt elas seal ligi 800 000 inimest. Linnas tegutsesid mitmed progresseerumise ajastu poliitikud, teiste seas populist Tom L. Johnson. Paljud selle aja silmapaistvamad Clevelandi elanikud, teiste seas president James A. Garfield ja tööstur John D. Rockefeller, on maetud ajaloolisele kalmistule Lake View Cemetery. Esimesed tagasilöögid tabasid Clevelandi Suure depressiooni ajal 1930. aastate alguses. 1933. aastal oli peaaegu kolmandik elanikest töötud. Sellega kaasnes linnas kuritegevuse tõus. Keeluseaduse ajal (1919–1933) muutus Cleveland organiseeritud kuritegevuse keskuseks ning arenes illegaalne hasartmängurlus. Politseijõud olid neil aastatel kas korrumpeerunud või võimetud olukorra parandamiseks midagi ette võtma. pisi|Clevelandi kesklinn 1937. aasta talvel Aastatel 1936–1937 leidis kesklinna juures järvekaldal aset Suure järvistu näitus (Great Lakes Exposition), mis sarnanes oma olemuselt maailmanäitusele. Näitus toimus seoses 100 aasta möödumisega linnaõiguste saamisest. Kahe aasta jooksul käis näitusel umbes seitse miljonit külastajat. Samal ajal alustati riikliku programmiga Works Progress Administration uute töökohtade loomist, näiteks oli kaldaäärse maantee Cleveland Memorial Shoreway rajamisega hõivatud umbes 10 000 töölist. 1930. aastate lõpuks oli linna majandus stabiliseerunud. Elanike arv suurenes taas ning jõudis tippajal, 1950. aastal, ligi 915 000-ni. Sel ajal oli Cleveland elanike arvult riigi seitsmes linn. 1940. aastate tõusid esile Clevelandi spordiklubid, mis tulid mitmel korral oma liiga finaalseeria võitjaks. 1949. aastal oli Cleveland üks esimestest linnadest, mida tunnustati All-America City auhinnaga. Sellega tunnustatakse linnu, mille elanikud teevad linnasiseste vaiduslike teemade lahendamisel koostööd. Langus pisi|left|Üks paljudest mahajäetud tehastest Clevelandis Pärast buumi lõppu sõjajärgsetel aastatel hakkas Clevelandi tööstus aga maailmaturgude suureneva avanemisega jääma üha enam tagaplaanile. Paljud kohalikud ettevõtted ei suutnud rahvusvaheliste konkurentidega võistelda. Terasetööstus sattus 1970. aastate alguses terasetööstuse kriisi ajal suurte tööjõukulude ja välismaalt imporditud odava terase läbi kasvanud konkurentsi tõttu probleemidesse. Autotootjad olid aja jooksul loonud kõrge ülevõimsuse, nad kannatasid oskamatu juhtimise pärast ning sattusid naftakriisi ning Euroopa ja Jaapani kujul kujunenud uute konkurentide läbi surve alla. Cuyahoga jõgi oli sinna aastakümneid suunatud tööstusjääkide tõttu niivõrd saastunud, et selle pind süttis kahel korral, aastatel 1952 ja 1969, põlema. Samal ajal olid paljud ettevõtted sunnitud oma tegevuse lõpetama. Kasvas tööpuudus ja jõukam keskklass hakkas kolima eeslinnadesse. Lisaks majandusraskustele muutsid elanikke ebakindlamaks rassirahutused. 1966. aastal nädal aega kestnud rahutused 18.–24. juulil viisid uue linnapea valimisteni ning 1967. aastal valitud Carl B. Stokes sai esimeseks mustanahaliseks, kes oli valitud mõne USA suurlinna linnapeaks. Linna majanduslikku langust ei suutnud aga Stokes ega ka järgmised linnapead peatada. 15. septembril 1978 sai Clevelandist esimene USA suurlinn pärast 1930. aastate Suurt depressiooni, mis kuulutas ennast maksejõuetuks. Sellest tuldi välja alles 1987. aastal. Clevelandi majandus hakkas järk-järgult taastuma 1980.–1990. aastatel linnapeade George Voinovichi ja Michael R. White'i ametiaegadel. Tööstussektori asemel on muutus valdavaks teenindussektor. Samuti on kogunud tähtsust turism. Sellele on hoogu andnud 1995. aastal Clevelandi kesklinnas avatud Rock'n'rolli Kuulsuste Halli muuseum. Siiski püsib probleemina rahvastiku vähenemine, kuna iga aasta kolib linnast ära mitu tuhat inimest, samuti kannatab suur osa elanikest vaesuse all, palju on vähese haridusega inimesi ning püsib kõrge, eriti struktuurne tööpuudus. Rahvastik Elanike arv Esimesed aastakümned pärast linna asutamist oli Cleveland majanduslikult tähtsusetu ja sisserändajaid see ligi ei tõmmanud. 1800. aastal, viis aastat pärast linna asutamist, loendati elanike arvuks kõigest seitse inimest. 1830. aastaks oli elanike arv tõusnud üle tuhande. Pärast kanalite avamist ja raudteeühenduse ehitamist hakkas elanike arv kiiresti kasvama. Juba 1850. aastaks oli Cleveland jõudnud USA 50 suurima linna hulka. 1900. aastal elas seal üle 380 000 inimese ja see oli elanike arvult riigis seitsmendal kohal. 1950. aasta märkis sarnaselt USA kirdeosa teiste tööstuslinnadega elanike arvu tippu, mil Clevelandis elas ligi 915 000 inimest. Pärast elanike arvu kõrgpunkti on elanikkond vähenenud enam kui poole võrra. 1970. aastaks oli see langenud 750 000-ni, 1980. aastal oli elanikke juba alla 600 000 ning 2000. aasta rahvaloenduse kohaselt oli elanikke 478 403. 2015. aasta seisuga on Clevelandi elanike arv arvestuslikult 385 809. 2010. aasta rahvaloenduse järgi oli elanikke 396 815.Cleveland city, Ohio. QuickFacts from the US Census Bureau. Vaadatud 5.6.2017 Cleveland on elanike arvult osariigi teine ja riigi 51. linn. Rass ja etniline päritolu 2010. aasta rahvaloenduse kohaselt moodustavad rahvastikust 51% mustanahalised; Cleveland on Ohio ainus suurlinn, kus mustanahalised on enamuses. Mustanahaliste osakaal on tunduvalt suurem kui osariigi (11,5%) või riigi keskmine (12,3%), kuid see on USA põhjaosa tööstuslinnadele tüüpiline. Kokku elab Clevelandis umbes 244 000 mustanahalist ning sellega asub linnas suurim mustanahaliste kogukond osariigis. Teine suurem rassirühm on valged, kes moodustavad elanikkonnast 37,3%. Lisaks elab linnas umbes 1500 põlisameeriklast ja 6500 aasialast, teistest rassidest inimesi on 17 200 ning 10 700 on segarassist. Ladinaameeriklasi (sõltumata rassist) on kogu rahvastikust 10%, kellest umbes kolmveerand on pärit Puerto Ricost. Suurimad päritolurühmad on sakslased (22,5%), iirlased (19,65%), poolakad (11,58%) ja itaallased (11,1%). Inglise päritolu inimesi on ainult 6,63%. Etniliste sakslaste suur osakaal on Ohiole tüüpiline (21,42%) ja võrdlemisi väike etniliste inglaste osakaal on riigi kirdeosale iseloomulik. Clevelandis on erinevad rassilised rühmad üksteisest tugevalt eraldunud. Valged elavad peamiselt Clevelandi lääne- ja lõunaosas ning Erie järve ääres, samas kui mustanahalised on koondunud peaaegu eranditult linna idaossa, põhiliselt tänavast East 55th Street ida poole. Ränne ja sotsiaalsed probleemid Esimestel aastakümnetel saabusid sisserändajad peamiselt Briti saartelt ja Kesk-Euroopast. Alates 1870. aastatest suurenes sisseränne Ida-Euroopast ja Saksamaalt. 1900. aastal moodustasid 40 000 Ameerika sakslast suurima rahvusrühma linnas. 1930. aastal asus Clevelandis suurim ungarlaste kogukond väljaspool Euroopat. Esimese maailmasõjaga lõppes aga sisseränne muutunud immigratsioonipoliitika tõttu enamikust Euroopa riikidest. Pärast seda vajati tööstusesse aga uut tööjõudu ka edaspidi, mistõttu hakati tööstusaladele tööle võtma üha enam vaesematest lõunaosariikidest pärit mustanahalisi. Mustanahaliste ränne kestis kuni umbes 1970. aastateni ja neid saabus linna suurel arvul, kuid vastupidi eurooplastega integreerusid nad suuremalt jaolt sotsiaalselt halvemini ning nende haridustase püsis madalana. Kui tööstuslik alus hakkas järk-järgult kõrvale jääma, jäid tuhanded ilma väljaõppeta mustanahalised töötuteks. Samal ajal hakkas sotsiaalsete ja etniliste pingete tõttu jõukas keskklass suures ulatuses eeslinnadesse kolima. Seda nähtust hakati kutsuma nimetusega white flight – valgete (inimeste) (ära)lend. Kuna enamus mustanahalisi Clevelandist ära ei kolinud, kasvas nende osakaal vahemikus 1960–2000 kiirelt kahaneva kogurahvastiku juures 28,5 protsendilt 51 protsendile. Viimastel aastatel on aga kasvanud samuti keskklassist mustanahaliste siirdumine eeslinnadesse, mistõttu jääb linn tervikuna üha enam vaesemaks ja inimtühjemaks. Clevelandi idaosa mõned linnaosad on alates 1950. aastatest kaotanud koguni enam kui kolmveerandi oma elanikest. Tööstuse allakäik ning aastakümneid kestnud rassiline segregatsioon ja väljaränne on toonud endaga kaasa märkismväärseid probleeme. Clevelandil on püsiva struktuurimuutuse jaoks liiga vähe kvalifitseeritud sisserändajaid ja liiga vähe kõrgelt kvalifitseeritud tööjõudu. Selle asemel domineerivad paljudes valdkondades sotsiaalsed vähemusgrupid. Umbes kolmandikul elanikkonnast pole keskharidust, palju on üksikvanemaid või on pärit probleemse taustaga perekonnast ning seetõttu on neil väga rakse endale tööturul kohta leida. Samal ajal on puudus odavast elamispinnast, mille tõttu on märkimisväärsel hulgas kodutuid. 2007. aastal oli maakonnas hinnanguliselt umbes 20 000 ilma kindla eluasemeta inimest, kes moodustavad kogu elanikkonnast umbes 1,5%. Neist umbes üks viiendik, 4300 inimest, olid täiesti kodutud, elades seetõttu kestvalt tänavatel. Kuigi umbes 40% meessoost kodututel on töökoht, ei saa nad endale sellest hoolimata lubada üürikorterit. Kuritegevus Kuritegevus on Clevelandis viimastel aastatel peaaegu püsivalt vähenenud. 2009. aastal oli teateid kuritegudest ligikaudu 20% vähem kui umbes kümme aastat varem. Siiski kuulub Cleveland jätkuvalt võrdlemisi ohtlike USA suurlinnade hulka. 2008. aastal toimus statistiliselt 100 000 elaniku kohta 23,5 mõrva, mis oli rohkem kui Chicagos (18,0), kuid siiski oluliselt vähem kui teistes probleemsetes suurlinnades nagu St. Louis (46,9) ja Detroit (33,8) või Washington (31,4). Vägistamisjuhtude ja röövimiste suhtarvult 100 000 elaniku kohta oli Cleveland aga esimesel kohal (100 000 elaniku kohta vastavalt 98 ja 878). Varavastaseid kuritegusid oli 100 000 elaniku kohta 5784. Raskuspunktid ja domineerivad kuriteod on aja jooksul koos linnaga oluliselt muutunud. Enne seda, kui Cleveland sai keeluseaduse ajal organiseeritud kuritegevuse ja ebaseadusliku hasartmängurluse keskuseks, valmistasid 19. sajandi lõpus iseäranis probleeme purjusolek, löömingud ja ebaseaduslik prostitutsioon. Pärast Teist maailmasõda jäi maffia veel aktviiseks, kuid põhiliselt muutus sel ajal eeslinnades problemaatiliseks usaldamatus sisserännanud mustanahaliste ja valgete politseijõudude vahel. Lisaks sellele häirisid perekonnaolusid alaealiste kuritegevuse tõus. Politsei reageeris nendele probleemidele suurenenud mustanahaliste osakaaluga politseitöötajate seas ning vägivalla- ja uimastiennetusega. Religioon pisi|1838. aastal ehitatud St. John's Episcopal Church on vanim kirik linnas Täpseid andmeid Clevelandi elanikkonna usulise kuuluvuse kohta ei eksisteeri. Tuginedes kogu maakonna andmetele on suurim katoliiklaste osatähtsus (35%). Sellega on katoliiklaste osakaal võrreldes kogu osariigiga (19,7%) oluliselt suurem. 14,4% peavad ennast protestantideks, kuid protestantide arv on Clevelandis tulenevalt suurest baptistide osakaalust afroameeriklaste seas tõenäoliselt tunduvalt suurem. 1% elanikkonnast tunnistavad õigeusku. Lisaks on maakonnas kokku umbes 79 000 juuti ja 20 000 moslemit, nende seas on 35% usku vahetanut. Kaug-Ida religioonide, näiteks budismi, järgijaid on mõnisada. Algusaastatel olid Clevelandis seevastu peaaegu eranditult ülekaalus protestandid. Elanikkond kuulus peaaegu üksmeelselt kongregatsionalistlikku ja presbüterlikku kirikusse. 19. sajandi teisel poolel saabus eeskätt Saksamaalt ja Iirimaalt üha enam katoliiklasi ning 1900. aastaks oli valdavaks saanud Uus-Inglismaa kirikud. Valgete äralennu tõttu on katoliku kirik aga oma tähtsuse taas kaotanud, peamiselt protestantliku kiriku kasuks, kuhu kuulub suurem osa mustanahalistest. Samal ajal on religioosne mitmekesisus tänu väljastpoolt Euroopat tulnud sisserändajatele oluliselt suurenenud. Islami usukogukond kasvas eriti aastatel 1960–1990. Poliitilised hoovused Kuigi suur osa Ohio elanikest toetab esmajoones vabariiklasi, on Clevelandi piirkond alates uuest kursist olnud demokraatliku partei kantsiks. Demokraadid on hõivanud linnavolikogus peaaegu kõik kohad – üks liige kuulub ka Rohelisse Parteisse –, ja alates 1930. aastatest on enamik linnapeadest olnud demokraadid. Samuti on peaaegu kõik Ohio osariigi Senatisse ja Esindajatekotta ning USA Kongressi valituks saanud olnud demokraadid. 2012. aasta presidendivalimistel sai Cuyahoga maakonnas 69,32 protsendiga enim hääli demokraatide kandidaat Barack Obama, samas kui kogu osariigi peale oli tema häälte osakaal 50,6%. Tööstusperioodil muutusid olulisteks ametiühingud. Alguses vaid väikestesse rühmadesse organiseerituna aitasid nad alates 19. sajandi lõpust kaasa vabrikutööliste töötingimuste kestvale paranemisele. 1930. aastatel kujunesid kaheks tähtsamaks ametiühinguks välja United Auto Workers (UAW) ja United Steelworkers (USW). Pärast 1980. aastaid kahanes nende mõju koos tööstuse allakäiguga aga taas. Tööstusperioodi lõpufaasis oli Clevelandis peale ametiühingute tugev mõju veel vasakliberaalsetel, niinimetatud progressivistel hoovustel. Tolle aja juhtivad kommunaalpoliitikud pühendusid iseäranis sotsiaalsetele huvidele, millest said eelkõige kasu kohtuaparaat ja tervishoid. Samuti juhtisid nad pikka võitlust linna õiguste laiendamiseks kohalikule omavalitsusele. See viis 1912. aastal lõpuks vastava muudatuse tegemiseni Ohio osariigi põhiseaduses ning 1914. aastal võeti esimesena vastu Clevelandi omavalitsuse põhikiri. Alates 1920. aastatest hakkas poliitilises mõjuvõimus kasvama sisserännanud afroameeriklaste osatähtsus. 1927. aastal oli linnavolikogus juba kolm mustanahalist, kuid alates 1960. aastatest on nad hõivad umbes poole kohtadest. 1967. aastal sai Carl B. Stokes linna ajaloo esimeseks mustanahaliseks linnapeaks. Siiski seisis kasvav poliitiline mõjuvõim pikka aega vastas vaesuse, diskrimineerimise ja halbade elutingimustega. Selline olukord viis 1960. aastatel rassirahutusteni ja 1966. aastal lõpuks mässuni. Linna juhtimine Linnavalitsus pisi|155px|Linnapea [[Frank G. Jackson]] Clevelandi linnavalitsus on organiseeritud linnapea ja volikogu süsteemi järgi, kus linnapeal on suur võim. Seejuures valitakse volikogu (City Council) ja linnapea (Mayor) otse. Volikogule kuulub ainult seadusandlik võim, samas kui linnapea on ainuke täitevvõimu juht ja tal on ulatuslikud volitused (Strong Mayor). Mõlema ametiaeg kestab neli aastat. Selline linnavalitsuse vorm on USA suurlinnadele tüüpiline. Linnavolikogu koosneb 17 liikmest ja on seetõttu võrreldes muu USA-ga suurem. Igast Clevelandi 17 ringkonnast valitakse häälteenamuse teel üks liige. Valimisringkondade arv ja volikoguliikmete valimisviis on viimase 200 aasta jooksul korduvalt ja mõningal-määral tunduvalt muutunud. Linnavolikogu liikmete arv on viimase sajandi jooksul tunduvalt muutnud. Viimati vähendati valimisringkondade arvu viimaste valimiste eel 2013. aastal, kui kaotati kaks ringkonda. Alates 2006. aastast on Clevelandi linnapea demokraat Frank G. Jackson (sündinud 1946). Jackson oli pikka aega linnavolikoguliige ja hiljem volikogu esimees. Paljud tema eelkäijad on teinud pärast linnapea ametiaega karjääri senaatori, kuberneri või osariigi kohtunikuna. Linnapea valitakse alates 1977. aastast absoluutse häälteenamusega. Ennast eelvalimistele üles andud kandidaadid võivad kuuluda samasse parteisse või olla üldse parteitud. Seetõttu võivad lõppvoorus vastamisi sattuda kaks liiget ühest ja samast parteist. Haldusstruktuur pisi|left|Clevelandi linnavalitsuse hoone Ühtne ja korrapärane linnavalitsus on Clevelandis alates alles 1914. aastast. See rajaneb 1912. aastal tehtud põhiseaduse muutmisel, mille läbi loodi praegune õiguslik alus kohalikuks omavalitsuseks. Enne seda sesines linn linnakomisjoni valitsemisel, mille kohaselt valiti iga osakonna ja ametkonna juhataja otse. Sellisel viisil muutus linnaliste ülesannetega tegelemine kaootiliseks, ebatõhusaks ja keeruliseks. Haldamine on jagatud kokku kaheksa peamise osakonna ja umbes kahe tosina haruosakonna vahel. Lisaks Ohio põhiseaduse järgi ette nähtud õigus-, rahandus-, avaliku julgeoleku, kommunaalteenuste, sotsiaalvaldkonna ja ehitusstandardite kinnipidamist kontrollivale osakonnale võtavad suure ruumi enda alla majanduse ja linnaplaneerimise valdkond. Mõned valdkonnad toimivad koos ümbritsevate omavalitsustega, milleks on näiteks transport, reoveekäitlus, sotsiaalne majutus ja regionaalplaneering. Eelarve Linna 2015. aasta oli eelarve tulude maht 494,5 miljonit dollarit ja kulude maht 542,3 miljonit dollarit. Ülekaalukalt oli suurim tuluallikas 61% protsendiga tulumaks. Suurim kuluallikas oli 57% protsendiga avalik turvalisus.City of Cleveland 2015 Budget Book Kultuur ja vaatamisväärsused pisi|Clevelandi orkestri kontserdimaja Severance Hall Clevelandis asub arvukalt kultuuriasutusi. Paljud neist pärinevad vahemikust 1910–1925, mil Cleveland oli oma arengu esimeses kõrgpunktis. Sellele järgnevatel aastatel ei pööratud klassiklalisele kultuurile enam suurt tähelepanu. Alles siis, mil linna majandus vajas ümberstruktureerimist ja suurem tähtsus hakkas olema turismil, avati linnas järgepidi ooper (1976) ja balletiteater (1976), loodi kammerorkester (1980) ning tegevust alustas laurukoor (1982). Lisaks avati 1990. aastatel kesklinnas Erie järve kaldapealsel mitu uut muuseumi, seal hulgas ka 1995. aastal avatud Rock'n'rolli Kuulsuste Halli muuseum. Kohalik Clevelandi sümfooniaorkester kuulub USA klassiklaste sümfooniaorkestrite suurde viisikusse. See on loodud 1918. aastal ja see tegutseb alates 1931. aastast Severance Hall'i kontserdimajas ning on üks maailma tunnustatumaid orkestreid. Sümfooniaorkestri peadirigent on Franz Welser-Möst. pisi|left|[[Rock'n'rolli Kuulsuste Halli muuseum]] Hoonete kompleks Playhouse Square koos teatrite, peenete restoranide ja kultuuriasutustega on üks suurimaid kultuurikeskusi USA-s, muu hulgas tegutseb seal ka Clevelandi ooper. Clevelandi idaosas asuv Karamu House on üks vanimaid afroameeriklaste teatreid riigis. Lisaks tegutseb Clevelandis mõni kabaree- ja estraaditeater. Kaldapealsel paiknevas teaduskeskuses- ja muuseumis Great Lakes Science Center on üle 350 interaktiivse loodusteadust puudutava eksponaadi ja IMAX-i kino, kus näidatakse teadusfilme. Keskuse kõrval asub ankrus muuseumiks muudetud aurulaev "William G. Mather". Clevelandi tuntumad klassikalised muuseumid on Clevelandi kunstimuuseum, Clevelandi loodusloomuuseum ning Kirde-Ohio vanima kultuuriasutuse Western Reserve Historical Society piirkondlik muuseum ja selle tähelepanuväärne dokumendiarhiiv. Clevelandi botaanikaaed asutati 1930. aastal. Clevelandi moodsa kunsti muuseumis (Museum of Contemporary Art Cleveland; MOCA) on aasta läbi üleval umbes kümme rändnäitust erinevatelt moodsa kunsti esindajatelt paljudest riikidest. Clevelandi linnaraamatukogu on asutatud 1869. aastal ning sellel on 27 haruosakonda ja umbes neli miljonit trükist. Arhitektuur pisi|Paremal: Presbüteri kirik Old Stone Church; all: Society for Savings Building, mida loetakse Clevelandi esimeseks pilvelõhkujaks; ning Clevelandi kõrgeim hoone [[Key Tower]] Clevelandi kesklinnas asuvad hooned esindavad erinevaid arhitektuuristiile. Suur osa neist on rajatud seoses linnaplaneerimise suurprojektidega. Kesklinnas asub palju uusklassitsistlikus stiilis avalikke hooneid nagu linnavalitsuse hoone, linnaraamatukogu ja Cuyahoga maakonna kohtumaja, mis asetsevad ümber avaliku pargi The Mall'i linna keskväljakust Public Square'ist põhjas. Need hooned on ehitatud vahemikus 1910–1931 ning on üheks parimateks näideteks vahetult pärast sajandivahetusel alguse saanud liikumisest City Beautiful Movement, millega püüti USA linnade südametesse tuua ilu, suursugusust ja monumentaalsust. Linna sümboliks on 1930. aastal valminud Terminal Tower Public Square'i lõunanurgas. Aastatel 1922–1930 ehitatud Beaux-Arts' ja Art déco stiilis pilvelõhkuja moodustab koos külgnevate büroohoonetega New Yorgis asuvale Rockefeller Centerile sarnaneva hoonetekompleksi – aga on ehitatud kümme aastat varem. Hoone on 216 meetrit kõrge ning see oli kuni 1967. aastani teine kõrgeim hoone USA-s ja 1991. aastani Clevelandi kõrgeim hoone. Pärast seda on kõige kõrgemaks hooneks olnud 289 meeetrit kõrge Key Tower. Kolmas kõrgeim kõrghoone kesklinnas on 200 Public Square (tuntud ka kui BP Building), mis on 200,6 meetrit kõrge ja ehitatud 1985. aastal. Lisaks on kesklinnas veel kaks tosinast teist hoonet kõrgusega üle 80 meetri. 1960. ja 1970. aastatel nihkus kesklinn seoses linnauuendusega ida suunas tänavate East 6th ja East 17th Street vahelisele alale. Selle piirkonna elu- ja büroohoonete juures domineerib modernistlik rahvusvaheline stiil. pisi|left|The Arcade'i sisevaade 1966. aastal Samuti on linnas veel mõni silmapaistev 19. ja 20. sajandi vahetusest pärinev viktoriaanlikus stiilis hoone. Kõige tähelepanuväärsem ehitis sellest perioodist on 1890. aastal valminud The Arcade, viiekorruseline arkaadiga kaubanduskeskus, millel on 91 meetrit pikk klaaskatus. Sellest perioodist on pärit mitu Public Square'ist läänes Cuyahoga jõe kaldal paiknevat endist laohoonet, mis moodustavad ajaloolise tähtsusega ala Cleveland Warehouse District'i, ning kus tänapäeval paiknevad luksuskorterid ja kauplused. Cleveland Warehouse District'il oli koos Playhouse Square'i, renoveeritud Terminal Toweri ja kaldapealsete rajatisega oluline roll kesklinna uuendamise juures. Clevelandis asub kokku 246 USA Ajalooliste Paikade Riiklikku Registrisse kantud hoonet või hoonete kompleksi, millest kolm on Rahvuslikud Ajaloolised Mälestusmärgid. University Circle Linna ääres, umbes seitse kilomeetrit kesklinnast idas, vaesematest eeslinnadest ümbritsetuna, asub University Circle'i linnaosa. Selle suurus on umbes 197,5 hektarit. Sealsel pargisarnasel alal asub palju linna tähtsaid kultuuri-, sotsiaal-, ja haridusasutusi ning see on oma asukoha ja kuju poolest maailmas ainulaadne. University Circle'is asub eraülikooli Case Western Reserve University linnak koos sellega ühendatud ülikoolikliiniku ja teadusasutuste nagu Western Reserve Historical Society, Clevelandi kunstimuuseumi, botaanikaaia ja kontserdimaja Severance Hall'iga. Linnaosas asub samuti Clevelandi kliinik. Pargid ja rohealad pisi|Vaade teisele poole Wade'i pargis Wade'i laguuni vastaskaldal paiknevale Clevelandi kunstimuuseumile Clevelandis on üle 160 avaliku pargi kogupindalaga ligi 700 hektomeetrit. Rohealad laiuvad peamiselt väiksemate jõgede ja järvede ääres. Tähelepanuväärsemad on Clevelandi idaosas University Circle'i lähedal Doan Brooki ääres paiknev Rockefeller Park, Clevelandi lääneosas Big Creeki ääres paiknev looduskaitseala ja Erie järve kaldal asuv Cleveland Lakefront State Park, kuhu kuuluvad ka Edgewater Park, mõni jahisadam ja supelrannad. Järv on avalikult ligipääsetav ka teistes kohtades, kuid on peaaegu kogu ulatus linnast kiireteega ära lõigatud ja kesklinna piirkonnas takistavad juurdepääsu tööstusalad. Linnast väljaspool asub Cleveland Metroparksi looduskaitsealade rohevöönd, mis ümbritseb peaaegu kogu linna umbes 15 kilomeetri raadiuses. Elamurajoonides on peamiselt vaid väikesed rohealad. Tänavast East 55th Street ida pool on viimastel aastakümnetel tekkinud rohealasid, millele on iseloomulikud avatud muruplatsid ja võsastunud hekid. Need on tekkinud pärast mahajäetud majade lammutamist. Mõnel tänaval pole enam üldse ühtegi maja. Sport pisi|Cleveland Cavaliers NBA idakonverentsi 2009. aasta finaalis mängimas Clevelandis on kokku kolm spordiklubi, mis mängivad Põhja-Ameerika kõrgeimates profiliigades. Pärast seda, kui ameerika jalgpalli klubi Cleveland Browns tuli 1964. aastal NFL-i meistriks, ei võitnud ükski Clevelandi spordimeeskond 52 aastat järjest ühtegi suurt tiitlit. Alles 2016. aastal õnnestus korvpalliklubil Cleveland Cavaliersil tulla NBA meistriks. Korvpalliklubi Cleveland Cavaliers mängib NBA idakonverentsis. Cleveland Monsters on jäähokiklubi, mis kuulub American Hockey League'i (AHL). Sisejalgpalliklubi Cleveland Gladiators mängib Arena Football League'is. Cavaliers, Monsters ja Gladiators peavad oma kodumängud Quicken Loans Arenal. Pesapalliklubi Cleveland Indians mängib Major League Baseballi (MLB) konverentsis American League. Klubi hüüdnimi on "The Tribe" (tõlkes "(indiaani-)hõim"). Klubi peab oma kodumängud Progressive Fieldil. Ameerika jalgpalli klubi Cleveland Browns on mänginud National Football League'is alates 1948. aastast. 1995. aastal otsustas klubi tollane omanik meeskonna Baltimore'i kolida. Selle tagajärjel jagunes meeskond kaheks. Cleveland Brownsi kodustaadion on FirstEnergy Stadium. Clevelandil on olnud iseäranis pikad jäähokitraditsioonid. Aastatel 1937–1973 tegutsenud Cleveland Barons võitis üheksal korral Calder Cup'i ja oli AHL-i ajaloo üks edukamaid meeskondi. Cleveland Rockers, mis oli naiste korvpalli kõrgliiga Women's National Basketball Association üks kaheksast asutajaliikmest, läks 2003. aastal aga laiali. Aastatel 2006–2009 tegutsenud jalgpalliklubi Cleveland City Stars mängis riigi tugevuselt teises liigas USL First Division'is. Aastatel 1982–2007 toimus Clevelandis CART-i autovõidusõidusarja etapp Grand Prix of Cleveland. Kokku toimus Cleveland Burke Lakefront Airporti lennuväljal peetud CART-i etapp kuni CART-i sarja liitumiseni IndyCar Seriesiga 26 korral. Regulaarsed üritused pisi|Vigurlendur Sean D. Tucker lendamas 1999. aasta lennu''show'' l Clevelandis toimub mitu riiklikult tuntud üritust nii filmi, muusika kui ka tehnoloogia alal. Suurem osa neist on alguse saanud alles viimastel aastakümnete jooksul. Osalejate arvult on suurim üritus Clevelandi lennu''show'' Cleveland National Air Show, mida külastab üle 100 000 pealtvaataja. Lennu''show'' on toimud alates 1964. aastast ja see leiab aset igal aastal tööpüha ajal septembri alguses Erie järve ääres Cleveland Burke Lakefront Airporti lennuväljal. Lennu''show'' l on võimalik näha erinevaid vigurlende ning nii tänapäevaseid kui ka ajaloolisi lennumasinaid. Lennu''show'' l osalevad USA kaks suurimat vigurlennumeeskonda United States Air Force Thunderbirds ja Blue Angels. Alates 1977. aastast on iga aasta märtsis toimunud Clevelandi rahvusvaheline filmifestival. Festivalil linastub filme enam kui 50 riigist. See on kõige tähtsaim filmifestival Ohio osariigis ja on viimastel aastatel võitnud üha enam tähelepanu. Alates 1980. aastast toimub iga aasta aprillis džässifestival Tri-C JazzFest, millest on osa võtnud paljud USA tuntud džässmuusikud, teiste seas Charlie Haden ja George Benson. Majandus Clevelandi majanduse kõige olulisem tugisammas on meditsiin. Kõige suurim meditsiiniasutus on Clevelandi kliinik, mis annab tööd 10 000 inimesele, ja see on kõige suurim tööandja piirkonnas. Koos teiste asutustega töötab meditsiinialal kokku üle 30 000 inimese. Suurimad tööandjad on veel panganduses ja kindlustusalal ning avalikus sektoris (igas üle 10 000 töötaja). Rasketööstuse allakäigu tõttu on selle osatähtsus võrreldes varasemaga tunduvalt vähenenud. 2000. aastal oli selle haruga hõivatud veel 18% töötajatest. Suurimad allesjäänud tööstusharud on terasesulatus umbes 1460 töötajaga ja masinatööstus umbes 1900 töötajaga. Suurimad tehased on terasekompanii ArcelorMittal, autotootjatel Fordil ja General Motorsil ning Lincoln Electricil (keevitusseadmed). pisi|center|675px|Terasekompanii [[ArcelorMittal tehas Clevelandi kesklinnas]] Viimastel aastatel on märkimisväärselt suurenenud turismi tähtsus. Peamised turismisihtkohad on spordirajatised ning muuseumid kesklinnas ja University Circle'is. Clevelandi või selle eeslinnades asuvad paljude suurettevõtete peakontorid, teiste seas Parker-Hannifini (masinaehitus), Forest City Enterprisesi (kindlustus), Sherwin-Williamsi (värvid, lakid ja ehitusmaterjal), KeyBanki, American Greetingsi (õnnitluskaardid) ja MTD (aiatööriistad) peakorter. Varem on Clevelandis asunud muu hulgas järgmiste ettevõtete kontor: TRW Automotive (autoosad), OfficeMax (kontoritarbed), Standard Oil of Ohio (naftakeemia) ja National City Corp. (pangandus). 1995. aastal oli Cleveland suurettevõtete kontsentratsiooni poolest USA-s kolmandal kohal. pisi|[[NASA tootearenduskeskus]] Linnas on pikka aega tegeldud tööstuslike uuringutega. National Carboni ja General Electricu (Nela Park) tööstuskeskused paiknesid linnas juba 1910. aastatel ning olid ühtede vanimate omalaadsete institutsioonide seas USA-s. 1942. aastal loodud NASA tootearenduskeskuses Glenn Research Center arendatatakse kosmosetööstuse tehnikat. 1980. aastate keskel töötas linnas üle 200 tööstusliku uurimisasutuse. Clevelandis elab suhtelises vaesuses umbes 36,2% elanikest, mistõttu on linn viimastel aastakümnetel kuulunud USA kõige vaesemate linnade hulka."Poverty Rates Remain Stubbornly High in Big Cities". Governing. 24.09.2013 2016. aastal oli leibkonna aastasissetuleku mediaan 26 583 dollarit, mis moodustas USA keskmisest vähem kui poole. Peale selle oli linnas 1980. ja 1990. aastatel toimunud struktuurimuutuste tõttu mitmeid aastaid väga kõrge tööpuudus. 2010. aastal oli tööpuuduse määr ligi 10%, mis oli riigi keskmisest enam kui kolm korda suurem. 2017. aasta jaanuari seisuga oli tööpuuduse määr 7,1%."Cleveland, OH Unemployment Rate". Vaadatud 26.3.2018 Töötus on eelkõige struktuurset laadi ja puudutab peamiselt madala kvalifikatsiooniga tööjõudu. Transport Cleveland on ühendatud mitme üleriigilisse kiirteede võrgustikku Interstate Highway System kuuluva kiirteega. Seattle'i-Bostoni vaheline Interstate 90 (I-90) kulgeb mööda Erie järve, San Francisco-New Yorgi vaheline Interstate 80 (I-80) möödub linnast linnulennult umbes 22 kilomeetrit eemal lõunas. Lõunast suundub Columbuse ja Cincinnati kaudu linna Interstate 71 (I-71) ja samuti lõunast Interstate 77 (I-77). Tähtsamad tugimaanteed on Interstate 480 (I-480) lõunas ja Interstate 271 (I-271) idas. Lisaks neile läbivad Clevelandi veel paljud teised linnadevahelised maanteed. Nendeks on muu hulgas üleriigilisse maanteede võrgustikku United States Numbered Highways kuuluvad maanteed Route 6, Route 20, Route 42, Route 422 ja Route 322 ning samuti paljud osariiklikud maanteed. pisi|left|[[Greyhound Linesi bussijaam Clevelandis]] Tähtsaim linnadevahelisi bussiliine opereeriv firma on Greyhound Lines, mille bussijaam ka linnas asub. Clevelandist edelasse jäävast eesilinnast Brook Parkist sõidavad Lakefront Trailwaysi bussid Columbusi ja Athensi ning Charlestoni Lääne-Virginias. Suurim lennujaam on 1925. aastal avatud Cleveland Hopkinsi rahvusvaheline lennujaam, mis asub linnastu edelaosas Clevelandi kesklinnast linnulennult umbes 17 kilomeetri kaugusel. See on lennufirma Frontier Airlinesi võtmelinn. Lennujaama läbinud reisjate arv oli 2015. aastal üle kaheksa miljoni ja sellega on see Ohio tähtsaim lennujaam. 1968. aastal sai see esimeseks USA lennujaamaks, mil oli sotseühendus linnaraudteega. Kesklinnas asub Cleveland Burke Lakefronti lennujaam, kuid selle tähtsus on palju väiksem ja seda kasutatakse vaid üldlennunduseks. pisi|Vaade Clevelandi sadamaalale Clevelandi sadam asub mõlemal poolt Cuyhoga jõe suuet Erie järve ääres ja ulatub mõne kilomeetri kaugusele sisemaale. Sadama aastane kaubakäive on suurusjärgus 12,5 miljonit tonni ja see on neljas suurim sadam Suure järvistu piirkonnas. Umbes 95% kaubaveost moodustab puistekaup nagu lubjakivi, rauamaak ja teravili. Lisaks käideldakse terast ja masinaid. Kuna Cleveland on Roostevöö piirides asuv vana tööstuslinn, on see tähtis raudteesõlmpunkt. Kogu linna, sealhulgas eelkõige Cuyahoga jõe kaldaäärseid ning vanasid tööstusalasid linna lõuna- ja kaguosas, läbib suur hulk raudteeliine. Varem läbisid linna New York Central Railroadi, New York, Chicago and St. Louis Railroadi, Baltimore and Ohio Railroadi, Pennsylvania Railroadi ja Erie Railroadi raudteeliinid. Tänapäeval kuuluvad liinid peamiselt Norfolk Southern Railwayle ja CSX Transportationile ning peaaegu kümnele teisele väiksemale kohalikule raudtee-ettevõttele. pisi|left|[[Amtraki peatus]] Varem suurt tähtsust omanud linnadevahelisel reisijateveol pole enam alates 1960. aastatest suurt rolli. Linna läbib Washingtoni-Chicago ja New Yorgi-Chicago vaheline Amtraki raudteeliin. Päevas peatub Clevelandis neli reisirongi. Algne keskraudteejaam Clevelandi kesklinnas on vaid linnasisese kergraudtee kasutuses. Lennujaama, kesklinna ja linna kirdepoolse serva vahel kulgeb alates 1955. aastast kergraudteeliin Red Line. Kaks Blue and Green Lines'i liini suunduvad ka idapoolsetesse eeslinnadesse. Kergeraudteed ja võrdlemisi hästi arenenud bussivõrku haldamise eest vastutab kohalk transpordiamet Greater Cleveland Regional Transit Authority (RTA). Haridus Koolid pisi|Katoliiklik tütarlaste kool Saint Joseph Academy linna lääneservas Kohalikus koolipiirkonnas Cleveland Metropolitan School District on 114 avalikku kooli kokku umbes 50 000 õpilase ja ligi 3800 õpetajaga. See on Columbuse järel suuruselt teine koolipiirkond Ohios. Samuti tegutseb mitu erakooli ja kiriklikku kooli. Avalike koolide juhtimine allub alates 1998. aastast linnapeale. Küll on olemas ka kommunaalne koolikomisjon (School Board), mis hoolitseb hariduspoliitika, rahanduse, kvaliteedi tagamise ja avalike suhete eest. Koolikomisjoni liikmeid aga tavapäraselt ülejäänud Ohiost erinevalt ei valita, vaid nimetatakse linnapea poolt. See on Ohio jaoks ainulaadne koolide haldusvorm. Püsivalt halbade õppetingimuste tõttu oli koolist väljakukkujate arv pikka aega väga suur. 1998. aastal suutis keskkooli lõpetada ainult 28% keskkooli alustanutest, mis oli USA keskmisest umbes poole võrra vähem ja sellega oldi kogu riigi peale viimasel kohal. Pärast 1998. aastal toimunud haldusreformi on keskkooli lõpetajate määr tõusnud küll üle 60 protsendi, kuid siiski jääb see Ohio teistele suurlinnadele tunduvalt alla."Cleveland school district now graduating two thirds of its high school students". cleveland.com. 14. jaanuar 2016 Kõrgkoolid pisi|left|[[Case Western Reserve University linnakusse kuuluv Haydn Hall]] Clevelandis asub mitu kõrgkooli, seal hulgas kolm ülikooli. Eraülikool Case Western Reserve University (CWRU) loodi 1967. aastal 1880. aastal asutatud Case Institute of Technology ja 1826. aastal asutatud Western Reserve University ühendamisel. Õppe- ja uurimisasutused asuvad University Circle'is ja hõlmavad kokku kaheksa teaduskonda; mõned kurused viiakse läbi koostöös ümbritsevate kultuurikeskuste ja Clevelandi kliinikuga. Ülikoolil on umbes 3155 akadeemilist töötajat ja seal õpib üle 11 300 õpilase ning ülikooli toetusfond on üle miljardi USA dollari. Katoliiklik John Carrolli ülikool (JCU) on üks 28 jesuiitide kõrgkoolist USA-s. Selle asutasid 1886. aastal Saksamaalt sisserännanud jesuiidid ja kooli nimi oli alguses St. Ignatius College. John Carrolli ülikoolis on bakalaureuseõppes 3137 õpilast ning magistri- ja doktoriõppes 536 õpilast ning kokku on ülikoolis 635 akadeemilist töötajat. Kooli juurde kuuluv Boleri ärikool (Boler School of Business) kuulub U.S. News & World Reporti järgi USA kõige parmate ärikoolide hulka. Üliõpilaslinnak asub alates 1935. aastast äärelinnas University Heights umbes 13,5 kilomeetri kaugusel kesklinnast. Osariiklik ülikool Cleveland State University (CSU) on asutatud 1964. aastal. See on asutatud Ohio osariigi algatusel, et võimaldada uute ülikoolide kaudu kõrghariduse omandamist enamatele elanikkonna kihtidele. Ülikool kasvas kuni 1980. aastateni kiiresti ning seal õpib 2015. aasta sügise seisuga õpib 17 260 õpilast ja töötab 572 akadeemilist töötajat. Kuigi ülikool kuulub USA keskmiste ülikoolide hulka, on selle õigusteaduskonnal eriline tähtsus. 1969. aastal võttis ülikool enda alla õigusteaduste kolledži Cleveland-Marshall College of Law, mis oli loodud juba 1897. aastal. Kaks väiksemat kõrgkooli on üle 500 õpilasega kunsti- ja disainikool Cleveland Institute of Art ning üle 400 õpilasega muusikakool Cleveland Institute of Music. Aastatel 1848–2013 tegutses eraülikool Chancellor University. Tuntuid inimesi pisi|160px|[[John D. Rockefeller]] Cleveland on olnud tegevuspaigaks paljudele inimestele erinevatest tegevusvaldkondadest. Paljud neist on maetud pärast surma kalmistule Lake View Cemetery. Ülekaalukalt on tuntuim tööstur John D. Rockefeller (1839–1937). Ta juhtis Clevelandist üle viieteistkümne aasta kogu oma majanduslikku tegevust kuni 1885. aastani, mil tema ettevõte Standard Oil kolis New Yorki. Hilisematel aastatel rajas ta Clevelandis mitu parki ja asutas mitu heategevusorganisatsiooni. Van Sweringeni vennad Oris Paxton Van Sweringen (1879–1936) ja Mantis James Van Sweringen (1881–1935) juhtisid kuni oma impeeriumi kokkuvarisemini Suure depressiooni ajal raudteevõrgustikku, mille kogupikkus oli ligi 50 000 km. Samuti planeeris nad aedlinna stiilis eeslinna Shaker Heights ja ehitasid kesklinna Tower City Centeri. pisi|left|160px|[[Dennis Kucinich]] Tuntum poliitiik esimese mustanahalise linnapea Carl Stokesi (1927–1996) kõrval on vasakliberaalne endine USA Kongressi liige ja kahel korral USA presidendiks kandideerinud Dennis Kucinich (sündinud 1946). Clevelandi linnapea ametikohal on olnud ka hilisem sõjaminister Newton D. Baker (1871–1937), Ohio osariigi kuberner Frank Lausche (1895–1990), kuberner ja senaator George Voinovich ning Itaalias sündinud ja hilisem USA tervishoiuminister Anthony J. Celebrezze (1910–1998). Clevelandis elanud ärimees Mark Hanna (1837–1904) juhtis ja korraldas vabariiklasest presidendikandidaadi William McKinley kampaaniat 1896. aasta valimiste eel esimesena tänapäevasel viisil. Hilisem USA riigisekretär John Hay (1838–1905) elas aastatel 1875–1886 Clevelandis ja kirjutas oma muljete põhjal kohaliku ühiskonna kohta ilukirjandusliku teose "The Bread-Winners" (1884). Clevelandi kliiniku asutaja George Washington Crile (1864–1943) oli oma aja üks juhtivaid kirurge USA-s. Kliinikus on ka pärast tema surma töötanud palju rahvusvaheliselt tuntud arste, teiste seas René Favaloro ja Maria Siemionow ning füsioloog Irvine Page. Lisaks on Clevelandist pärit füüsik ja Nobeli auhinna laureraat Donald A. Glaser (1926–2013). pisi|160px|Räppar [[Kid Cudi]] Klassikalise muusika kõrval tegutsevad või on tegutsenud Clevelandis paljud tänapäevase popmuusika esindajad. Nende hulka kuuluvad eksperimentaalne industrial rock i muusikaprojekt Nine Inch Nails, nu metal i viljelev ansambel Mushroomhead, art punk i viljelev ansambel Rocket from the Tombs, metalcore viljelev ansambel Chimaira ja kriitikutelt palju kiita saanud, kuid plaadimüügiedu poolest palju vähem edukas ansambel Pere Ubu. Afroameeriklaste muusika esindajad on teiste seas Grammy auhinnaga pärjatud funk-ansambel Dazz Band, hip-hopi grupp Bone Thugs-N-Harmony, mis oli eriti edukas 1990. aastatel, ja contemporary R&B laulja Avant. Clevelandist on pärit ka räppar Kid Cudi (sündinud 1984), kelle üks lauludest kannab nime "Cleveland Is the Reason". Sõpruslinnad Clevelandil on 20 sõpruslinna: * Alexandria, Egiptus * Bahir Dar, Etioopia * Bangalore, India * Brașov, Rumeenia * Bratislava, Slovakkia * Conakry, Guinea * Fier, Albaania * Gdańsk, Poola * Heidenheim, Saksamaa * Holon, Iisrael * Ibadan, Nigeeria * Klaipėda, Leedu * Lima, Peruu * Ljubljana, Sloveenia * Miskolc, Ungari * Rouen, Prantsusmaa * Segundo Montes, El Salvador * Taipei, Taiwan * Vicenza, Itaalia * Volgograd, Venemaa Viited Kirjandus * * * * * Välislingid * Clevelandi ametlik koduleht * The Encyclopedia of Cleveland History Kategooria:Raamaturott artiklid (C) Kategooria:Cleveland Kategooria:Ohio linnad